Gilt Edging
by Rikkitsune
Summary: A collection of short stories concerning the Labyrinth and its unforgettable characters, in particular, one Goblin King and his great love, Sarah Williams.
1. The Gauntlet

**_The Gauntlet - A Labyrinth Drabble_**

**_By Rikkitsune_**

* * *

_Hello Everyone and welcome to my second attempt at writing for the Labyrinth fandom! This fic will be a collection of drabbles and ficlets that I write for assorted challenges, very similar to my fic **Lacero**, which contains similar efforts from the Rurouni Kenshin fandom. _

_This drabble was written for **dansemacabre **in response to a drabble challenge meme I posted on my LiveJournal. She challenged me to write something Jareth/Sarah, with a glove being thrown on the floor at some point._

* * *

_WARNINGS: Mild adult themes. That is all. Also, this piece was written in about half an hour, is un-edited and un-beta'd._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth, or its characters._

* * *

****

Sarah pounded through the darkened hallways, her feet thudding against the roughly hewn stones. She knew that running was useless; he would find her no matter where she went. Damn him. Coming to a jerky halt, Sarah doubled over, gasping for breath. Her hand found the cold stone wall and gripped it for balance as her panting and pulse rate slowly returned to normal.

She needed to be as quiet as possible.

Brushing her long hair out of her eyes, she stared down the passage the way she had come, waiting in the dark and the silence for a sound of his approach.

There.

It was such a small sound, but it seemed loud to Sarah's straining ears. It was no more than a brush of a feather against stone, but still, it was enough to warn her that he was coming.

An impish smile curved her lips as she decided to stay put. She had a better idea. Running was such a messy, noisy, sweaty activity anyway, and she needed to be at her best if she was going to win _this_ game. She'd had enough of Jareth's cat and mouse, now it was time to up the stakes. She knew how vulnerable Fae were to playing games, and she was sure Jareth wouldn't be able to resist this one.

Besides that, Jareth had apparently forgotten that she had certain powers of her own…

Coming away from the support wall, she drew herself up to her full height and stayed out in the open, clearly visible to whomever might be approaching.

With a rush of air and a burst of glitter, Jareth appeared in front of her. The sight of her standing there defiantly made him pause for all of about two seconds, before an arrogant smirk tilted the corners of his mouth.

"Ah, Sarah." The way he said her name was almost enough to make her forget the plan altogether. No, dammit! She would not be distracted. "Have you decided to stop blundering down my hallways in the dark? Do you concede defeat?"

"Hardly," Sarah answered dryly. She moved a little closer, until their bodies were almost touching. "You know I would never _let_ you win at Hide and Seek Tag."

"Really?" he purred, leaning in so that his breath brushed over her lips. Sarah smiled slightly and maintained eye contact while she grasped the front of his black shirt with one hand, while reaching for his hand with the other. "Then what are you up to, you little minx?"

Sarah brought his fingers up to her mouth and bit down delicately on the tip of one finger. With small, deliberate tugs, she pulled the glove off his hand. With an inward, delighted grin at the blatant desire written all over his face, she threw the glove on the floor, gripping the cord of the medallion around his neck at the same time and deftly slipping it over his head.

"What am I doing?" she asked, skipping a few steps back. "I am throwing down the gauntlet, lover. I want to play a new game." Jareth had started forward, obviously intending to simply snatch the pendant back, but he halted and raised an eyebrow when he heard the mention of a game.

"What kind of game?" he asked, eyeing Sarah in a manner not unlike a predator eyeing its prey. Sarah breathed an inward sigh of relief, trying to ignore the insistent throbbing of desire that pounded in time to her heartbeat. Half-turning, she walked a few paces away, adding a swing to her hips that she knew would hold his attention.

"Well, how about this? I have the pendant, you have your Fae magic. First one back to the throne room gets to be on top." Then with a thought, she was gone, relishing the brief glimpse of surprise on her husband's face.

Jareth shook his head, grinning widely. The throne room was _his _domain. She had forgotten he could use his magic to keep anyone out he chose, even her, his Queen. "Silly woman. She should never play games she can't win. But then again, I always win." Then he was gone too, disappearing in a swirl of black and silver.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Any feedback you Labyrinth fans may have would be greatly appreciated in honing my writing skills for the fandom. Thank you!_


	2. Elevator Music

**_Elevator Music - A Labyrinth Drabble_**

**_By Rikkitsune_**

* * *

_Hello again! __Here's another drabble for you to sink your teeth into. _

_It was written for**Ice-Cool**, in response to the same LJ drabble challenge that produced Chapter 1. This time, I was challenged to write something where Sarah was at work (in the Aboveground) and Jareths decides to visit at a most uncomfortable time._

* * *

_WARNINGS: Again, mild adult themes. Again, a rapidly written, un-edited and un-beta'd piece._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth, or its characters._

* * *

Briefly, Sarah wondered at her innate propensity for getting herself into situations such as these.

Glancing down at the hand currently curved around her backside, she wondered whether she should just ignore it, or go with her first instinct of hollering with rage and breaking the guy's nose.

With an inward sigh, Sarah decided that becoming violent probably wasn't the best course of action to take in a crowded elevator.

The only reason this slimy, spineless creep was feeling her up _here_ was because he knew that she was too well-mannered to kick up a fuss in front of their workmates. Jared had been after her right from the day she was hired.

He'd asked her out on her first full day of work. She'd been taken aback at the time, unable to do anything more than politely refuse on the basis that she was busy that evening. It was a tricky situation. She didn't want to offend anyone, especially on her first day at work but how could she explain her current… relationship?

_Oh yes, I _do_ have a boyfriend and he's out of this world!_

Unfortunately for her, Jared was one of those men who didn't read between the lines. The invitations to dinner had continued, eventually evolving into badly concealed sexual propositions and lewd comments regarding her physical appearance.

Sarah knew it was sexual harassment, but she also knew that Jared was much higher up in the office hierarchy than she was. Workplace policies were one thing, implementing them was something else entirely.

She'd been searching for a new job, but with limited success. As soon as she found something, she would lodge her complaint with the security of more work when this place inevitably sacked her.

In the meantime… she was ignoring Jared in the hopes that he would leave her alone. It wasn't working.

Sarah suppressed a yelp of outrage as Jared's fingers slid under the hem of her skirt. What the _hell_ did he think he was doing! The nerve! She was standing right at the front of the elevator (for easy and quick escape, once the doors opened), which meant that _any_ of their workmates would see what was happening, if they looked down.

And why the _hell_ was she wearing a skirt this short in the first place? Sometimes, she wondered about her own abounding naïveté.

Deciding that enough was enough, Sarah spun to begin clawing Jared's eyes out, only to come face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes and a sardonic grin.

Jareth. Bloody hell. Of all the people she did _not_ want to see right now. A cursory glance around confirmed that, yes, he had put reality on hold. And yes, Jared was nowhere to be seen.

And yes, that was _Jareth's _hand currently stroking across the lace of her underwear.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, trying to be annoyed and not distracted by the patterns being traced by his fingertips.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Jareth drawled. "I thought I would drop by your… office?"

Sarah nodded curtly. She always made sure to provide him with some sort of affirmation when he was learning Aboveground words and terminology.

"I thought I would drop by your office," Jareth continued, more confidently, "Expecting to find you working, only to discover that you were being man-handled by that rogue—"

"Jareth."

"—who you _assured_ me posed no threat to you."

"I could've handled this myself, Jareth." Her voice was acidic.

"The only 'handling' I witnessed here was that Bog-scum's handling of your derriere." Jareth paused for a moment to pull Sarah flush against his body, enjoying her soft warmth. "And you and I both know that _I _am the only one entitled to such a privilege."

"What have you done with Jared?"

A cruel smile. "He won't be irreparably damaged."

"Put him back."

"Sarah, my love, surely you won't deny me the pleasure of punishing the man who touched my woman without my permission?"

It was pointless to argue with him when he was like this. He was so possessive by nature and it always brought out the worst of his Fae personality.

Sarah sighed in resignation. "This is why I asked you to stay away when I am Aboveground. You're going to end up doing serious damage."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow, his expression clearly saying: _And this matters how?_

"You're going to get _me_ into trouble!" Sarah snapped, irritated. "Do you think he would be stupid enough _not _to realise that you're punishing him because of me?"

Jareth leaned down and kissed her scowling mouth soundly, letting his gloved fingertips slide downwards. When Sarah gasped against his mouth, he pulled away with a triumphant grin.

"You forget, beloved, that _dreams_ are my domain." He stepped back, leaving Sarah feeling alone and bereft. Damn him. He knew exactly what he did to her and used the knowledge unfairly to his advantage at least twice a day.

"I am _so_ getting even with you for this."

Jareth laughed, the sound alone making her want to jump him, frozen people be-damned.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you after work."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Any feedback you Labyrinth fans may have would be greatly appreciated in honing my writing skills for the fandom. Thank you!_


	3. Dance, Magic Dance

_**This is a snippet from a larger Labyrinth fic I'm working on whenever the mood takes me. It's an adaptation of the old German fairytale Allerleuiah. I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

* * *

Sarah smiled shyly up at the Goblin King as she placed her hand in his gloved one – despite her infatuation, his intensity always made her feel nervous. Like a small mouse under the sharp gaze of a hungry cat.

"You look enchanting tonight, my Lady," Jareth complimented her as they approached the other dancers. He swept her into his arms, holding her as close as he dared – far closer than what was considered appropriate by Court standards.

"You are far too kind, Your Majesty," Sarah replied softly, inclining her head demurely. Jareth was both pleased and amused to see the light pink blush spreading from her cheeks down her graceful neck to her décolletage.

Tonight, he told himself, the plan would be put into action. The mysterious Lady Sarah would not escape him a third time. To thrice defy the King's advances within his own territory was to gain power equal to his. It was a very, very old, almost forgotten edict within the Goblin Kingdom, applying only to those of royal blood.

Jareth would not be terribly alarmed by this under normal circumstances, except he suspected strongly that Sarah was, at the very least, a Princess. Her bearing, her manners, her way of speaking all gave her away.

Not to mention, he had never seen ball gowns so fine, in his Kingdom or any other. Even the high aristocracy had not the means to obtain a trousseau like hers.

As appealing as the thought of having this woman as his equal was (for he did love a challenge), Jareth still did not know what Lady Sarah's motivations were. She seemed receptive enough to his attentions when they were together, but then she would vanish into thin air, leaving him unable to locate her and make an offer of courtship. It was a worrying thought. Did she intend to eventually receive him, or merely demand an equal share of his Kingdom?

He could still smell that enticing scent of magic on her skin, but Jareth knew Sarah was too young and too inexperienced a sorceress to understand the implications of giving him her true name so trustingly. With her name, he could find her, trap her and bind her to him.

He had the bespelled gold ring in his waistcoat pocket, ready and waiting. Whatever impenetrable magic she was using to keep herself hidden from him would be useless once he had it on her finger. He only hoped that his hunch was correct, and that Lady Sarah was disguising herself as Allerleuiah. It still escaped him as to why, but he would find out in short order, he suspected.

The irony of Sarah being bound with her own ring amused his trickster's side a great deal.

He nodded slightly to the musicians as they began to play a new song. He had given them orders earlier in the evening that once Lady Sarah appeared, they would play for well over the half hour that she would normally dance for.

If Sarah was flustered when making her escape, it would be all the easier to get the ring on her finger without her noticing.


	4. The Big Reveal

**_This follows on shortly after where I left the last chapter. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

"Good evening Allerleuiah," Jareth greeted her pleasantly as Sarah shuffled through the door to the throne room, taking care to remain hunched with downcast eyes.

"Good evening Your Majesty," she answered, keeping her voice a rough, husky whisper. "I trust the soup was to your liking?"

"Oh, very much so." Jareth lounged across his throne, observing the servant with sharp eyes. "It was delicious as always. Even if it was… a little late." A brief silence feel and Sarah shifted uneasily under the King's stare.

"It may interest you to know," Jareth continued, "I have once again found a foreign object in my supper. This." He held up the tiny golden spinning wheel in one gloved hand. "It is such a curious little thing. What do you know of it, Allerleuiah? Be truthful now, or I shall be very displeased."

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat, as it had done on the last two occasions she had been summoned to explain these little golden gifts to the King. A part of her desperately wanted him to put the pieces together and realise what they were – clues.

They were her three most precious possessions in the entire world, given to her by her dead mother. She had warned Sarah that they possessed powerful magic which gave the recipient vivid dreams regarding the intentions of the giver. But had they worked?

Jareth was the only one with the power to remove the Allerleuiah enchantment, because Jareth was the man Sarah had given her heart to.

Knowing she had to answer the King, Sarah whispered the only words the geas would allow: "I am only good enough to have boots thrown at my head."

Normally, Jareth would dismiss her at this point. Instead, he sat up a little straighter and pierced her with his gaze. "Come here, Allerleuiah."

He sounded angry. Had the gifts failed? Was she to be punished instead of set free? Feeling a little afraid, Sarah murmured "Your Majesty, I must return to the kitchens now, lest Cook become angry."

"It was not a request Allerleuiah. Do you dare to disobey your King?" Jareth's voice was like ice and razor blades. Cowed, Sarah crept forward to Jareth's feet, trying to make herself as diminutive as possible. Acutely aware of the bright silk of her dress she hadn't had time to remove, she clutched the mantle tight around herself to hide it as best she could. She knew she must look pathetic.

"Stop that." Jareth sounded annoyed. "I am not going to harm you. Stand up and look at me."

Gripping the mantle even tighter, Sarah forced herself to stand and lift her head, shifting awkwardly and avoiding the King's gaze. He was so bright, it was painful to look at him while she was so heavily enchanted.

"Look at me!" Jareth commanded.

"I-I can't!" Sarah wailed, forgetting protocol. "You hurt my eyes!" She flung her hands over her face, too frightened to watch what he would do next.

There. Jareth spotted it. A glint of gold under the ashes and soot on the fourth finger of Allerleuiah's left hand.

He snatched her hand away from her face and pulled her against him. "I have you, _Sarah_," he crooned triumphantly.

There was a sound like glass breaking, then the mantle flew apart, burning until it lay in ashes upon the stone floor.

Sarah stood before him, ashen faced but free of soot, looking as resplendent in her gown of starlight as she had at the ball only an hour before.

She swayed and Jareth, alarmed, caught her as she collapsed. This was not what he had expected. His panic grew as he felt how ice-cold she was – her life force was draining away, rapidly. Who on earth had bewitched this woman?

Without stopping to consider the consequences, Jareth groped for the newly forged binding between them, found it and began pouring his own power into it. It felt similar to pouring a small goblet of water down a vast, yawning well.

Desperate, Jareth screamed for his Court Mages as he began to lose consciousness.


End file.
